Perfect
by Siriusly-LOLing
Summary: Sonfic to Perfect by Simple Plan. Pietro angst alittle Pietro/X-23 Laura and Romy, Request from ChicksDigTheFuzzyDude, i own nothing


**ChicksDigTheFuzzyDude- This is the oneshot you requested! Hope you like it! It's alittle AU and slight Pietro/X-23(Laura) and a little Romy if you squint**

**Perfect**

_Hey Dad look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

Pietro looked at his father who refused to look at him. Pietro just wished Magneto would look at him and talk to him like he used to.

"_Daddy!" 7 year old Pietro shouted to his father. "Daddy look! I'm riding it all by myself!"_

"_Very nice Pie," a young Erik said, smiling as he watched his only son ride the bike all by himself. Wanda laughed beside him._

"_Go Pie!" she shrieked happily. Pietro smiled as his father looked at him lovingly._

Why couldn't he ever pay attention him? Why was everything different now?

_Did I grow up according to plan_

_Do you think I'm wasting my time doing thinks I wanna do?_

'_Cuz it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

Magneto always had a plan but Pietro never seemed to do anything right. Pietro was suppose to be part of the Acolytes and help his father rule the world but he didn't want that. He wanted to a part of the Brotherhood, with his friends. Pietro wanted to spend time with his girlfriend and go to school and get an education (so he could become a doctor but he never told his father that). Magneto never cared though. He never wanted Pietro to do any of these things. If he, Magneto, didn't need friends, the love of his life or and education, neither did Pietro. Or so Magneto thought.

_I'm never going to be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that_

_I'm alright _

_And you can't change me_

No matter how much Pietro tried, Magneto was never proud of him. He was never good enough. He need to run fast, fight hard, worry less, more planning, less carelessness, and so on. Magneto tried to change him and he almost succeeded until Pietro realized what he was doing to his friends. No way was Pietro going to be forced into being like him, like his father, like Magneto. Alone, filled with hatred and his family hating him, the only person who cared for him was an old friend. Pietro didn't want to end up like him.

'_Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

"No Pietro! Do again! This time get it right!" Magneto yelled at him. Pietro had been working for three hours straight. Even with his fast speed, not even he could keep up with this insane exercise. He knew he was never going to be good enough, never perfect enough.

_Now it's just too late and _

_we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

Pietro felt nothing when he looked at his father. No love like when he was little, no pain or hurt like when Wanda left, when she was taken from him. Pietro felt nothing, nothing but coldness and emptiness. The love was gone, the pain had numbed and went away. Pietro guarded his heart from his father because he knew if he didn't the pain, the emotional pain, would be unbearable and would kill him.

_Did you know you used to be my hero_

_All the days you spend with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

When Pietro was little, his father used to tell him stories about what the world would be like when he was older. What his father would do to help him get the best he could out of life. Now it seemed so far away, the days where his dad loved him where Erik Lehnsherr was the hero of the world not Magneto. Now Magneto didn't seemed to care and was not the hero but the villain.

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never going to be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothing's alright_

"Pietro," Magneto said warningly but the speed demon didn't listen.

"No _Magneto_," Pietro spat the word with venom, "You're not the boss of me, I'm going to live at the brotherhood. I'm going to date Laura Howlett and I'm going to live my life _my _way not your's."

With that, the younger man stormed out of the room while the older stared in shock wondering where his plan went wrong.

'_Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and _

_we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Nothing's going to change the things you said_

_Nothing's going to make this right again_

Nothing would ever change what Magneto had said when they saw each other again. Pietro had been working at a pizza place, trying to get by. Magneto and his Acolytes had walked in, the orange-haired one blabbing away while the one with the cards looked bored until he saw a certain untouchable Goth. The second Magneto saw his son, Pietro felt a cold-blooded glare. The hissed words still whisper in Pietro's ear during times of pity.

_You worthless piece of shit. Working with humans as a mean to gain money. You were going to be famous and powerful but now you're a traitor, like your precious X-girl. You're weak, powerless and so son of mine._

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it hard_

_Just to talk to you_

_But you don't understand_

Magneto never understood why his son left him and his life. Pietro was trying to find his way in the world and not follow Magneto's mistakes.

'_Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and _

_we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

Years later, Pietro saw his father again but his father didn't see him. The younger man was an intern at a hospital, his father had come in, dragging a crying, green-haired teenager.

"_I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. I'm not perfect,"_

She said that one faith full sentence, 'I'm not perfect'. It seemed like his father found another child to try to torture into following his path. Pietro felt a pain in his chest, for the girl, for the father he once had. But Pietro forced the angst down and thought back to his wife and their new son, James Erik Maximoff. His life was wonderful but it would be perfect if his father was there.

'_Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late and _

_we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I can't be perfect_

His life would be perfect if his father was there. His life was missing a piece and would never be perfect because he would never be perfect enough for Magneto not his father. Erik Lehnsherr was gone a long time ago, Magneto was just inhabiting his body. Pietro was sorry, sorry he couldn't be perfect.

* * *

**Ok...so it started out ok and now i think it kinda stinks well at least that's what i think. And if anyone else wants to make a request...well review and tell me!**

**Punkrose1818's request is up next!**


End file.
